nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Bessie/Gas shortage
The way the Bessie scene go in 's Adventures of Cars. (The screen then skips to outside, where we see Bessie, who is a road-paving machine that is not a living vehicle. Tar is heard gurgling. Doc is next to her, with McQueen, the whole of Team Equesodor and Mater.) Doc Hudson: This here is Bessie, finest road-pavin' machine ever built. Doc Hudson: (to McQueen) I'm hereby sentencing you to community service. You're gonna fix the road under my supervision. Lightning McQueen: What?! This place is crazy! Mater: (whispers to McQueen and Team Equesodor) Hey, I know this may be a bad time right now, but, uh, you all owe me $32,000 in legal fees. Lightning McQueen: What?! Doc Hudson: (to McQueen) So we're gonna hitch you up to sweet Bessie, and you're gonna pull her nice. You've got to do it all by yourself. And besides, all your friends did not did anything wrong last night. (to Team Equesodor) So you all can just relax and hang out around here in this town and do not help him at all. Lightning McQueen: You gotta be kidding me. Doc Hudson: (to McQueen) You start there where the road begins. (drives to where the road begins from the courthouse) You finish down there where the road ends. (Mater and the team get onto the road, facing towards the end of the town, and has a long swirly crack. McQueen moves his tire up, and moves himself forward so he can move with his parking boot still on.) Mater: (looking at the damaged road) Holy shoot! Lightning McQueen: Whoa, whoa, whoa! How long is this gonna take? Doc Hudson: Well, fella does it right, should take him about five days. Lightning McQueen: Five days? But I should be in California schmoozing Dinoco right now! Doc Hudson: Then if I were you, I'd quit yappin' and start workin'! Hook him up, Mater. Mater: Okay-dokey. (Mater tries to get McQueen's parking boot off as Team Equesodor watched him do that.) Mater: (grunts) (Finally, McQueen's boot comes off. Suddenly, he quickly move away and into the distance.) Lightning McQueen: Freedom! (Doc and the whole team crossly looked at Mater, who was shocked.) Mater: Maybe I should've, uh, hooked him up to Bessie...and then, uh... then took the boot off. (looks at the team) Mater: Nope. No, it does not at all. (looks at Doc) (Then the screen shows McQueen driving away from Radiator Springs, even driving past a billboard saying "Leaving so soon?") Lightning McQueen: Whoo-hoo! Goodbye, Radiator Springs, and goodbye, Bessie! California, here I come! Yeah! Oh, feel that wind. Yes! (But then, he start sputtering.) Lightning McQueen: No. No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. Outta gas? How can I be outta gas? (He stopped near the other billboard, where Sheriff and Sally are.) Sheriff: (chuckles) Boy, we ain't as dumb as you think we are. Lightning McQueen: (stutters) But how did, how did... you...? Sally Carrera: We siphoned your gas while you were passed out. (reflects sunlight on her wing mirror) Ka-chow. Lightning McQueen: (getting hit in the eyes by the reflected sunlight) Ow, ow, ow, ow. Sheriff: (chuckles) Category:Scenes